freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie
Main= Bonnie is one of four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Like Freddy and Chica, Bonnie is a children's entertainer during the day, housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, at night, he acts as the other animatronics do: hunting down any human in the area and forcibly stuffing them into a Freddy Fazbear suit, killing them. Appearance Bonnie is a lavender, animatronic bunny with articulated ears that can bend forward. He has maroon-colored eyes and wears a red bow tie. Onstage, he carries an orange bass guitar. Excluding his head and left hand, the majority of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's, apart from his color and teeth. In the second teaser poster for the sequel, Bonnie has a slightly different design - like Freddy, he also has two buttons on his chest. Additionally, his face has been gutted while his lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than he possesses in the first game. To the right sits what appears to be a drastically redesigned Bonnie. This new bunny seems to have a more innocent appearance, as he now is colored a bright, shiny blue, with mauve eyelids, and more rounded features. He also sports long lashes, eyebrows, and red cheeks, akin to that of a ventriloquist's dummy. Locations He starts the night at the Show Stage, along with his band mates, Freddy and Chica. He will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirate Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the W. Hall Corner. When looking into the office, he appears in the blind spot directly behind the left door. Behavior Bonnie is known for returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and he only ever approaches from the left side. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. The frequency with which Bonnie approaches The Office appears to be due to teleportation, which is noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled. Bonnie also has a special ability in which he can disable the cameras temporarily as he moves to another area, as does Chica. On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the monitors, he will not move from the Show Stage. This is one of the best methods for surviving after The 2nd Night. On the 4th and the 5th nights, while standing at the camera outside The Office (CAM 2B), Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. The Robotvoice sound byte can be heard while he is twitching, even if the player is not looking at him directly on the monitor. On any night, he may be seen standing a few inches away from the Backstage camera (CAM 5), staring directly into it. His eyes are completely black, save for white, pinprick-sized pupils. When Bonnie enters the office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy groaning noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to The Office, Bonnie will attack them and end the game. The noises can be heard below. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack. Bonnie and Chica are capable of forcing the player out of the monitor view to attack, meaning the player cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the monitor until 6 AM as previously thought. On any night, when Bonnie is in the Backstage Area, you can cause the game to change to the close-up of his face by simply going in and out of the Monitor. Switching to any other room before doing so will cause the scene to not switch. Audio The groaning sounds made by Bonnie when he sneaks into The Office. Interestingly, Chica makes the same sounds. The sound Bonnie makes when attacking the player. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. The noise Bonnie makes when moving from one room to another. Chica also makes this noise while moving. Trivia * Bonnie is usually the first animatronic to move and approach the player's doors. *On nights 1 to 3, Bonnie is more active than the other animatronics. *Interestingly, when Bonnie is in the backstage, he seems to take no heed to the metal endoskeleton sitting on the table, which clearly lacks a suit. Though Phone Guy claims the animatronics would put costumes on bare endoskeletons because it's supposedly "against the rules" to be without a suit, Bonnie doesn't pay attention to the endoskeleton backstage and obviously chooses to focus on the player, contradicting the former security guard's statements. However, this may be because the backstage area is full of spare parts, and, as such, a naked endoskeleton is not out of place there. *In the trailer, Bonnie is shown running down the hallway. He was stripped of this ability in the final game, with Foxy taking on the role instead. *In the trailer, Bonnie is shown to remove his face, revealing his endoskeleton. However, this never happens in-game. * According to Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is the animatronic he finds scariest, as he had several nightmares about him while developing the game. *Bonnie is the only animatronic without eyebrows. *Bonnie makes an abnormally human-like groaning sound when he approaches The Office. What causes this is unknown, and it is unlikely that a robotic voice box would be capable of mimicking organic wheezing noises, even if the voice box was damaged. This may coincide with the possibility that the robots are haunted, and some unknown, paranormal source is making these noises. It may also fit in with the theory that a person is stuffed in the animatronics, though this is very unlikely. **Chica makes the same noises when inside of the office. *On very rare occasions, after the Game Over screen is displayed, a full screen image of an eyeless Bonnie (the same seen in hallucinations) can sometimes appear. The image stays for ten seconds until white pupils suddenly appear. After one more second passes, the game returns to the main menu. This is also true for the mobile version. * In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Bonnie's suit takes on a texture that looks like porcelain, unlike his suit in the first Five Nights At Freddy's, which looks like cloth. |-| Images = Trailers Bonnie run trailer.gif|Bonnie running in the game's trailer (click to animate). Bonnie does not have this ability in the final game. BonnieGuitar.jpg|Bonnie during the day, playing his guitar in the trailer. community_image_1410463900.gif|Bonnie pulling his "face" off in the trailer (click to animate). Bonnie's_Endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's endoskeleton face. File:Screen Shot 2014-10-10 at 5.50.49 PM.png|Bonnie in the hallway with the light on. Gameplay Cam1B_bonnie1.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area's light. Cam1B_bonnie2.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Area. 205.png|Bonnie lurking Backstage. 555.png|Bonnie's Backstage close-up. 192.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet. 206.png|Bonnie in the West Hall. 188.png|Bonnie in the W. Hall Corner. 479.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches. Tumblr_inline_naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif|Bonnie at the left door (click to animate). P55YuN4.png|Bonnie with his endoskeleton eyes, as he appears in Hallucinations. 545.png|Bonnie, eyeless in the hallucinations. This is also seen in an ending screen. BADF.jpg|Bonnie from outside of the left door when light is on. bonnie_shadow.png|Bonnie's shadow is visible while the door is closed. Bonnie ECH.gif|Bonnie twitching on the later nights (click to animate). bonnie_screen.gif|Twitcher KennyXii encountering the Bonnie screen (click to animate). 2.png|The Animatronics (from left; Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy) looking at the camera. Brightened DiningArea Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area, brightened and saturated for convenience. Cam1B_bonnie2_bright.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Area, brightened. Backstage Bonnie.png|Bonnie Backstage, brightened. Backstage BonnieClose.png|Bonnie's Backstage close-up, brightened. Supply Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet, brightened. 206_bright.png|Bonnie in the West Hall, brightened. 188_bright.png|Bonnie in the W. Hall Corner, brightened. 479_bright.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches, brightened. BDAF_bright.png|Bonnie from outside of the left door when light is on, brightened. Miscellaneous Bonnie doll.png|The purchasable Bonnie plushie, available as an in-game add-on in the Android version. NewSCREENSHOT.jpg|Bonnie, lacking his face, barred his jaw, in the sequel's teaser. Unnamvhtged zps3839a15c.jpg|Scott confirming that Bonnie is male. Videos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Missing Pictures